Through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the American Oncologic Hospital (AOH) of the Fox Chase Cancer Center is attempting to improve both the quality and duration of cancer patients' lives by developing and scientifically evaluating the most effective treatment programs for all types and stages of cancer. The AOH has 3 principal objectives as related to the ECOG. 1. To increase the accrual rate of patients on ECOG protocols by fostering an AOH multidisciplinary commitment to the use of ECOG protocols and by encouraging staellite institutions to enter patients on appropriate studies. 2. To increase the quality of protocol patient evaluation by having a principal ECOG protocol coordinator supervise the activities of 2 medical, 1 surgical, and 1 radiation therapy protocol coordinators at AOH as well as supervise the data managers at the satellite institutions. 3. To contribute to the scientific effort of the ECOG by developing combined modality protocols utilizing chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and surgery, developing group-wide chemotherapy protocols, publishing results of ECOG studies, and participating in ECOG Committees.